


Half-Past Five

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, Hardcore, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's half-past five when Josh starts to hear the low voices coming from the hotel room across from him, quickly turning into a mixture of Tyler's whines and Blurry's moans.





	

"Fuck, daddy, right there, right there!" 

Josh hears Tyler's moans at 5:32, the sun already setting outside as Winter air swirled through the windows. 

"Such a little slut for my cock, aren't you?" 

It's 5:33 when he finally decides to slip a hand down his sweats, his cock already half hard. 

The sound of skin hitting skin is loud and Josh can swear he heard a hand make contact with Tyler's ass. 

"Daddy, gonna cum-!" 

It's 5:35 when Josh hears the low voice of Blurry growling at Tyler, followed by loud, orgasmic whimpers. 

His thumb swipes over the head of his cock, hips bucking up slightly as he hears the headboard creak next door. 

He doesn't question Tyler and Blurry's actions; who wouldn't want to fuck the cute little ass Tyler possessed? 

It's 5:39 when Josh is close, his mouth parted in a silent moan as his toes curl into the mattress. 

He's stroking fast and sloppy, almost keeping up with Blurry as the bed shakes beneath them, sending vibrations to Josh's room. 

He can tell the other man is close by the shaky groans and frantic bursts of hard thrusts, Tyler shouting out now, and Josh can only imagine what the brunette must look like at the moment. 

It's 5:42 when Josh cums to the image of Tyler gripping the sheets, his face flushed and sweaty as he's used, legs folded up and spread. 

He strokes himself slowly, grimacing at the squelch of cum as his hand moves up and down, the sticky white substance coating his fingers. 

"Fuck, Ty-gonna-" 

There's a scream of ecstasy and a final pound into the bed as Josh hears Blurry cum into Tyler hard, the other boy crying out weakly, his voice wrecked and gravelly. 

Josh steadies his breathing, face red with shame as he listens to the aftermath. 

A squishing noise as Blurry pulls out, and Josh can imagine his seed leaking out of Tyler, dripping onto the already dirty sheets. 

"M-More daddy." 

Josh bites his lip at that; secretly wishing that he was being called daddy by the brunette. 

"Needy little slut, Tyler, such a needy little cumslut." 

Blurry's voice is breathless and stern, and Josh curses himself for becoming hard again, his hand retracting from his cock with a line of cum stringing the two together. 

He grimaces. 

"On your knees, whore." 

Tyler hits the floor so hard Josh winces. 

It's 5:47 when Josh listens to the sucking noises as Tyler takes Blurry whole, gagging slightly. 

He can visualize the bulge that formed in the brunette's throat as his nose gets pressed into a perfectly manicured happy trail. 

It's 5:50 when Josh squeezes his cock, letting out a throaty moan as Tyler pops off, panting heavily. 

He sees Tyler now sprawled on the bed again, his head tossed back in perfect lust as a dark hand jerks him off, taking it's time to edge the boy as long as possible. 

Josh really should be doing something else, maybe covering his ears, listening to music, at least, after the first time. 

But no, he sits, teasing himself with his hand as Tyler's already destroyed voice whimpers and begs for Blurry to do something, anything. 

A pang of jealousy hits his abdomen as he wants to have Tyler begging him to fuck him, claim him. 

A jolt goes through him when he hears Tyler shuffle until he's on his hands and knees, and his moans are now muffled as Josh assumes his face is pressed into a pillow. 

He listens intently at the quiet wet sounds of Blurry fucking Tyler with his tongue, and Josh envisions the cum pooling out of the brunette, falling onto his thighs and dripping on Blurry's pink tongue. 

Tyler's eager and he begins fucking himself on the tongue, Josh can tell, the sounds get louder, his strokes are becoming faster as his abused cock wants to shudder through a second orgasm. 

It's 6:00 when Josh feels his body heat up and watches his own cum splatter onto his chest. 

It's 6:01 when he hears Tyler and Blurry going for a second round, and his eyelids flutter at the vision of sweat rolling down their backs. 

His opposite hand is nearly bleeding, bite marks littering it from where he shoved it into his mouth to keep quiet. 

Blurry hisses and Tyler yelps and Josh chews on his lip. 

It's 6:03 when they both start screaming and Josh's cock twitches.


End file.
